Pew Pew Pew
by Damsel in Shining Armor
Summary: Games: Either you play with them, or they play with you. And sadly, high school is like one big MMO. "You became friends with him through a game without knowing who he was in real life?" "So long as he isn't some gay, pedophilic rapist, I'm good."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, DOMO (Dream of Mirror Online), and all the songs/gaming consoles/games that are listed in this story. I own my mind... even if it's on a limited warranty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**WAIT RIGHT THERE.**

Did I get your attention before scrolling down to the story? If I did, good.

There are many, _many _internet/gaming references in this story. So for those that don't play online games you might get a bit (very) confused. So here ya go:

**GLOSSARY **(I will not list any of the obvious terms.)

_Gaming_ (All references in gaming are based off the game DOMO)  
><strong>(VERY IMPORTANT TERMS RIGHT HERE:)<br>**_**Weddings Rings**_**: **These are items to get you married in-game. If you ask someone to marry you in-game, its like you're asking them to be your boyfriend/girlfriend. If you _do _get married, its like making your relationship official in-game. This mostly happens to couples in real life that are playing in-game, or couples in-game that met through the game.  
><em><strong>CHAT CHANNELS:<strong>_**  
><strong>_Public Address System (PAS)_: This requires an item (item is also called PAS). This chat can be seen by anyone online in the game server.  
><em>Broadcasting: <em>Chat for the current map. Meaning, those in another map cannot see the Broadcast messages in another map. This is used for chatting and looking for teams/team members.  
><em>Trade: <em>Similar to broadcasting, can only be seen in a certain map. This is solely used for selling, buying, or trading things.  
><em>Guild: <em>Can only be seen and used by people in the same guild.  
><em>Team: <em>Similar to guild, but for teams.  
><em>(name)<em>: If only the name is listed, then it is a PM.

(On with non-important terms:)_  
><em>**Team: **A group of people that have come together for a temporary activity, be it to just chat with each other, train, or raid.  
><strong>Guild<strong>: Unlike teams, this is a permanent thing, if you choose it to be. (You can leave guild whenever you want.) But once you log out, you are still in that guild. They can hold many people, ranging from the thirties to hundreds.  
><strong>Chairperson  CP: **Leader of the guild  
><strong>Elders: <strong>Second leaders of the guild, they are right under the chairperson.  
><strong>End Game: <strong>When you have been through almost all of the game's content, meaning you have high leveled jobs and have completed almost everything that is need to be done in game, you have reached end game. **End gamers **are those that have reached end game.  
><strong>Guild RaidsLairs: **An activity for end gamers. Because of the former word, it means that those in the raid can only be with their guild mates. A raid means taking on some tough monsters that are levels higher than you, and are some of the strongest monsters in game, they consist of strong mobs and a big boss.  
><strong>RaidLair Boss: **The boss in raids. In this story they are: Orochimaru (oro raid) and Jiraiya (jira raid). Didn't know how to squeeze in Tsunade.  
><strong>CappingCap: **In DOMO, you are given a total of fourteen different jobs. You can go around on jobs, sub them on each other, etc. etc. It's like having one character with a total of fourteen different levels, stats, and skills. Capping refers to getting the highest level, and reaching 100% of EXP on a certain job until you can no longer level it. Cap is the actual limit.  
><strong>EXP: <strong>Experience points. You need them to level up, they are obtained from fighting monsters.  
><strong>Buffs: <strong>These are skills that give a boost to the player, a boost in attack, defense, accuracy, etc.  
><strong>Mist team LF puller, doc, and tank: <strong>This is said by Lavend3r, **Mist **is the name of the team, it is either the location of the training place or the monsters you fight. **LF **means "looking for". **puller, doc, and tank **are various positions in a team that don't really need specific explaining for you to understand the story.  
><strong>B-: <strong>Buying  
><strong>S-: <strong>Selling  
><strong>F-: <strong>Fucki-Oh wait, that wasn't in the story.  
><strong>PM: <strong>Private Message  
><strong>Hot Keying: <strong>This has many uses. But in the story, just think of copy and paste.  
><strong>MVP: <strong>Most valuable player. The person who did the most damage to the lair boss. In DOMO, raids are guild only. The message would usually say "(Guild name) has defeated (Lair Boss)." But before that, it wasn't, and when the announcement showed on who defeated what lair, it showed "(name of MVP)'s team has defeated (Lair Boss)." In this story's case, _both _are taken into account, both MVP and guild name.  
><strong>Lag: <strong>When your internet sucks and the game slows down or freezes for a while.  
><strong>PvP: <strong>Player vs. Player

_Internet Slang_  
><strong>nty: <strong>No thank you  
><strong>np: <strong>No problem  
><strong>bk: <strong>Back  
><strong>wb: <strong>Welcome back  
><strong>Noob: <strong>Not to be confused with "newb", this is an insult. You act like a total beginner, but unlike a normal beginner, you fail a lot more and don't seem to learn from your mistakes. Or it's like saying you're a total loser.  
><strong>ily2<strong>: I love you, too  
><strong>stfu: <strong>Shut the fuck up  
><strong>lmao: <strong>Laughing my ass off  
><strong>lmfao: <strong>Laughing my fucking ass off (because the internet likes to add a cuss word to everything. Wait for there to be lofl.)  
><strong>rofl: <strong>Roll over floor laughing (sadly, there is no roffl... yet)  
><strong>dw: <strong>Don't worry  
><strong>wtf: <strong>What/Where/Who the fuck?  
><strong>wth: <strong>What/Where/Who the hell?  
><strong>idk: <strong>I don't know. (Do you?)

_Emoticons:_  
>T^TT~T/T_T/TT_TT/;_;/Q.Q: Crying faces  
>^_~: Wink<br>*_~: Suggestive wink.  
>^_^^^: Similar to :D  
>:3: A cutesy smiley.<br>o.o: Two eyes, used to represent shock.  
>o3o: The two "o" are eyes, the "3" are lips. Usually used when you have no idea what emote to use.<br>; : If a semi colon is placed after any emote, that means a sweat drop.  
>v : If a v is placed after any horizontal emote (o.o, o3o, ^^, etc.) it means... like a paw thing going down. I don't know, maybe got inspired by lolcats or something.<br>o/ or \o or o\ or /o: Waving. The "o" is the head, the "/ \" are the arms  
>\o\ or \o or /o/: Cheering. Look above for what each character means.  
>x.x: Tired, died, any sorrow stuff.<br>._. / -_- : Blank stare or 'wtf you loser' stare. It's the internet, so yes, they can stare at you.  
>+.+: The two crosses are eyes. The typer is planningplotting on doing something.

**Done**, finally. The gaming terms were fine, but in the internet slang I got too lazy to capitalize the acronyms and in the emoticons I didn't even bother to bold the emoticon I was defining. I may have missed some terms, but I believe I got most of it. And most of the definitions are half-assed. Sorry. So long as you get a gist of what it means, I'm happy.

Kudos to those who read through everything. Even more kudos to those who read through everything even if they knew what all the terms meant.

Read-... Game on. (Fail pun.)

* * *

><p><em>Pew Pew Pew<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[System Announcement] Congratulations! [BLUE]'s team of the Shinobi guild fought for 1 minute(s) and 4 seconds and have successfully defeated Orochimaru!<strong>__  
>[Team] PinKinky: OMFG<br>[Team] PinKinky: YOU NOOB!  
>[Team] Kyuubi: ily2<em>

* * *

><p>"Sa-ku-ra!"<p>

Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god-

"You know you want to!"

Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god-

I felt a firm smack to the back of my head. "Listen to me!" exclaimed the terrorizing voice.

Hello there. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am sixteen years old. I have pink hair. I have green eyes.

"Sakura!"

I have a monster for a best friend.

I lowered my iPhone and looked up at the blonde girl - animal - in front of me. She had her hand on her hips and she was bent over so she could be eye-level with me.

Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She is also sixteen years old. She has blonde hair. She has blue eyes.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not!"

And she is a monster.

She forcibly grabbed the precious gadget from my hands and placed it in her bag, much to my protests and shrieks and punches and _tantrums, _'cause damn it, it was my precious iPhone! She looked at me in total shame; I wasn't really affected at the stare though. I look at her the same way when it deals with her PSP which she constantly denies of having. I pouted as she stared down at me in my cross legged position on my bed, wearing my pajamas and my hair still messed up.

But I still look awesome, 'cause I _am_.

Ino pursed her lips and pointed a finger at me. "Summer vacation just started a week ago and you've already locked yourself up in this room!"

I reached for her bag. She easily got it out of my reach. "I've spent all of our junior year going to parties, socializing, studying, dating and everything else you tell me to do! Leave me alone this summer!" I wailed.

I was _tired_ of the drama that was high school life. I wanted to curl up in bed and sleep till noon, not care that my hair hasn't been combed for days or that the nail polish on my nails were chipped. I wanted to do whatever I want to my heart's content before next school year comes and I have to live like a stupid teenager and live up to those stupid expectations in a stupid school all over again!

Making more friends, fighting new enemies, thinking about how I looked, worrying about what others think, I was _tired _of all of it.

Can't Ino give me three months of peace from our peers? She, I can handle, I've been with her since grade school. But everyone else in the stereotyping school, I could not.

Ino let out a sigh. She knew what I felt, even she wanted to stay home at times and just _rest_.

"We have a reputation to keep up, forehead," she said, her tongue rolling off the nickname she gave me since we were kids. "If you hibernate in your room the entire summer, you'll have a hard time building back up your status next year."

I crossed my arms and huffed. I noted her smile at my action. "Why did you choose to be part of the popular crowd?" I asked with a pout. "Couldn't you have chosen..." I thought of a good group in high school that the two of us could be in.

I then remembered that all groups in high school sucked.

"Couldn't it just have been the two of us?" I asked, joking aside.

She plopped herself down next to me on the bed side. "As much as I wanted it to be just the two of us... it's high school, forehead," she said facing me, "you have to be part of some clique... if you aren't... Look, I just didn't want us to turn into outcasts. That and," she smacked me on the back of the head again, "how mow many times have we had this conversation?" She stood up and faced me, her hands on her hips again. "We only need to go to a couple of parties every month! The rest of the time, we can do whatever we want! Be glad. So start getting ready!"

"But-" I was about to say.

"No buts!" she interrupted. She looked around my room, obviously disappointed at the closed windows, doors, and the lazy atmosphere around it. "Honestly..." I heard her mutter. She went towards the large window situated at the back of my room, a window she was constantly jealous of because of the great view.

"So, go open your curtains." She said, tossing them aside, revealing the bright sun and city buildings.

She unlocked the window and pushed it back, causing a fresh breeze to pass the entire room, sweeping our hair back a bit. "Open your windows."

Ino grabbed the remote on my desk and turned on my stereo. It began playing P!nk's _Raise Your Glass_. "Crank your music up high." Playing music was something we did when getting ready for parties, hang outs, dates and... _everything_.

She opened up my closet and grabbed the dark green dress she gave me, but never wore. "Slip on something sexy."

She went in front of me and cupped my face with her two hands.

"And find your true love."

I couldn't help the smile from forming as I swatted her hands away. "Don't go all... best friend on me Ino-pig, it's scary."

She waved her hand casually and went back to search my closet. "Whatever, just put that on. We're expected in about an hour."

I grabbed the dress and looked at it, wondering why I was following orders from a cruel, conniving monster of a best friend.

Other than the fact, that she was, of course, _my _cruel, conniving monster of a best friend.

I smiled at the thought and walked over to my desktop. I felt her glare on me when I headed to the PC. "I'll just type something real quick!"

* * *

><p><em>[Team] PinKinky: sry, bff came. i'll deal with you later kyu<br>[Team] PinKinky: brb \o/  
>[Team] Ten10: kk. when you come back the coffin for kyu would be prepared alredy<br>[Team] Kyuubi: *gasp* i thought you were on MY side ten T^T  
>[Team] Ten10: uh no, we could've been the first, and prolly only ppl to one min the oro raid<br>[Team] Biometric: but then you sucked and we all died  
>[Team] Kyuubi: you suck bio<br>[Team] PinKinky: don't go hatin on bio! you're DEAD once i'm back  
>[Team] Kyuubi: YOU ALL SUCK<br>[Team] PinKinky: bout to afk again, how long will you guys stay on so i know if i shud check on you later? :3  
>[Team] PinKinky: STFU KYU<br>[Team] Ten10: i'll be on till later, nothing else to do this summer cept cap all jobs and learn how to kick kyu's butt in pvp  
>[Team] Biometric: might log in a few. i'm just smooching off pc and net from lav<br>[Team] Kyuubi: well no wonder lav isn't on you leech!  
>[Team] Kyuubi: i'd like to see you try ten (and FAIL ^_^)<br>[Team] Kyuubi: and like ten, i'll prolly be on till later  
>[Team] Kyuubi: i will be awaiting your arrival sweet heart~~~~<br>[Team] PinKinky: and i shall be longing for your messages honey bunch ^_~  
>[Team] Biometric: holy sht you guys flirting is srlsy starting to creep me out<br>[Team] Ten10: LMAO dw bio, its all for a laugh. the day those two would get together would be the day blue became talkative! xD  
>[Team] [BLUE]: ...<br>[Team] [BLUE]: you all suck. leaving team, pm me when you'll raid with pink as doc and not this loser  
><em>_**[System]: [BLUE] has left the team**__  
>[Team] Kyuubi: WHO YOU CALLIN LOSER YOU BASTARD!<em>

* * *

><p><em>[BLUE]: naruto<em>

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. When it came to the MMO we were playing, we hardly called each other by our real names. But since he was talking in private message, I guess it was okay.

Though it was kind of weird, seeing my real name on the screen was a bit awkward for me. The full name's Naruto Uzumaki, currently studying at Konoha High School and in-coming senior. It was a boring school, just like every other typical high school out there. There were the populars, nerds, emos, jocks, etc. It just so happened that my best friend and I were automatically dubbed as part of the music freak's group. Even if we hardly know any of the other kids in it.

_Kyuubi: sasuke_

He's Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend and the so called 'forbidden hottie' in our school. Though I honestly don't see how he gets so many girls, being such a douche bag and his limited vocabulary... He's 'forbidden' mainly because of me though. I was the 'stupid, idiotic leech' of Sasuke, which led to him not joining the populars. But honestly, it's _Sasuke _who stays with _me_.

Once, I even straight out told him to go and climb up that high school social ladder and leave me behind. I didn't mind.

But then he just stared at me like I was stupid and then resumed tuning my guitar.

Thinking he's so cool when he's _not_.

_Kyuubi: sup?  
>[BLUE]: we have a gig later on at ANBU 9pm. be there at 7 to practice<em>

The reason we were classified as part of the music freaks in the school, was because of that very statement. We were partners in this band/group/duo/thing we had going on to earn some extra cash. He was the singer, and I was the - epic - guitarist. We weren't all that great enough to get an agent and a record deal and all that jazz, we were just good enough to be praised at bars and clubs for a couple of encores and returning shows.

But still, even if we did earn some good money, it was _summer_.

Whether I liked it or not, the groups in high school were all year round, including the vacation days. ANBU was a club that's constantly packed with our schoolmates. At first, I really didn't mind. But when the populars, gossipers, and the plain out mean people starting _talking, _I hated performing at that place. They kept going on and on and on and on and on how Sasuke was _all that _and how I was _nothing_.

They kept saying we weren't supposed to be best friends.

... High school people are scary.

I pulled pranks. I talked back to teachers. I got low grades. I was a clown. I was an _outcast_. And I'm _okay _with that. What I'm not okay with, what I'm so freakin' _tired _of, is that they have to point it out every single day. I admit I'm nice. I like making friends. But even _I _have to say that high school students are just so... shallow.

The pay in ANBU was amazing, but even for just this summer, I didn't want to see any of their faces.

_Kyuubi: can't we save it for next month? and the month after that?  
>[BLUE]: you loser<em>

He never fails to call me loser, both in-game and in real life.

_[BLUE]: you can't stay locked up in your room forever  
>Kyuubi: WTF<br>Kyuubi: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE!  
>[BLUE]: caps suck. stop copying pink<br>[BLUE]: srlsy, her habit of pushing caps lock and shift is rubbing off on you  
>Kyuubi: basterd<br>Kyuubi: but you're one to talk  
>Kyuubi: WHO was it wanted to brood in their room for the entire xmas vacation?<br>Kyuubi: YOU. and it was ME who had to get your but out of your room to actualy live a life  
>[BLUE]: exactly, it's called karma. now i'm doing the same to you this summer.<br>Kyuubi: gah leave me alone. get a gf or something sasuke  
>[BLUE]: nty. i've had enough girls in junior year to last me the entire summer<br>Kyuubi: ... gross  
>[BLUE]: why don't YOU get a gf or something naruto<br>[BLUE]: i can't be the one to drag you out of your room all the time for the next 3 months  
>Kyuubi: nty. i've had enough girls in junior year to last me the entire summer<br>[BLUE]: rite. you only dated a girl once this year. and how long did it last? a month? a week? a DAY?  
>Kyuubi: PSH it lasted for a THREE months!<br>[BLUE]: ya, then she went lez  
>[BLUE]: shows your masculinity all right<em>

I cringed at the thought, the mere image of the girl sent shivers down my spine. She was cute, she was smart, _and _she was nice.

But then I caught her cheating on me.

_With another girl._

Major hurt to man pride right there. And Sasuke never fails to bring it up.

_Kyuubi: OKAY OKAY I GET IT  
>[BLUE]: caps lock<br>[BLUE]: wait  
>[BLUE]: pink<br>Kyuubi: what about her?  
>[BLUE]: ask her out<br>Kyuubi: internet relationships suck. the only reason ten and bio are doing good is cuz they meet each other irl  
>[BLUE]: you still don't know?<br>Kyuubi: don't know what?  
>[BLUE]: oh god you really are stupid<br>Kyuubi: HEY!  
>[BLUE]: anyway, later. 7pm at ANBU<em>

Then he logged off right before I could reply. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. The guy thinks he's so _smart_, I mean sure he has high grades but-

_PinKinky: pssst  
>PinKinky: you there? ^^v<em>

* * *

><p>I looked up from my iPhone when the car drove over a hump. Ino and I, along with a few other girls, were going shopping. I really didn't want to come. The party later at ANBU would be okay, but shopping too? It's not that I don't like it, it's fun.<p>

It's just that, it's summer. I don't get any allowance in summer.

_Kyuubi: yuuuuup. heya pink o/ thought you were off making kinky, pink babies_

I looked back down to my iPhone and raised an eyebrow at his response. A smile creeped onto my face. Sometimes, this Kyuubi guy was better company then my other friends. Rebecca Black's _Friday _was blaring through the radio, and I winced as I looked up at the two girls in the front seat singing along.

... It wasn't even Friday.

I faced Ino, and when seeing my friend's appearance, almost laughed. Ino was looking at the scenery, the wind blowing through her hair, and since her hair was in it standard ponytail, I could see the earphones from her iPod. Honestly, if it wasn't for Ino, I would never have become friends with these other girls that had such horrible taste in music. Sure they're shallow, and stereotypical, and just flat out annoying. But after spending two years with the popular group, I suppose that we became friends with all of them, from the sluttiest whore to the most annoying airhead.

I then remembered that I had yet to reply.

_PinKinky: haha very funny. you just wish it was me in your bed ._.  
>Kyuubi: you know me well :D<br>PinKinky: you shud be thankful that i'm not verbally eating you alive for your stupid fail skills earlier  
>Kyuubi: T^T i LAGGED<br>PinKinky: -_- you FAILED  
>Kyuubi: i thought you weren't going to verbally eat me alive?<br>PinKinky: i wasn't supposed to. but then you went all 'lag' when i know your net is as awesome as mine  
>Kyuubi: okay i'll stop. please don't me eat me verbally<br>Kyuubi: i'd prefer if you ate me physically  
>Kyuubi: *sexually<br>PinKinky: YOU PERV  
>Kyuubi: you still luv me :)<br>Kyuubi: thought you weren't supposed to be on till later?  
>PinKinky: i'm not on my comp xD -is using her AWESOME, EPIC, TOTALLY L33T iphone-<br>PinKinky: i can only chat on it though :/  
>Kyuubi: wtf how did you install the game in there?<br>PinKinky: secret  
>PinKinky: ANYWAY<br>PinKinky: KYU  
>PinKinky: hold on, lemme look for that hot key<br>PinKinky: [Team] Kyuubi: i'm a way better attacker than blue!  
>PinKinky: [System Announcement] Congratulations! [BLUE]'s team fought for 1 minute(s) and 4 seconds and have successfully defeated Orochimaru!<br>PinKinky: blue stole mvp away from bio, something YOU have never done before  
>PinKinky: STOP FAILING DAMMIT<br>PinKinky: ten's already laughing at me for having you as failure of a bf  
>Kyuubi: bf?<br>PinKinky: best friend. forgot to put the extra f for forever  
>Kyuubi: we're best friends?<br>PinKinky: EFF YOU! OF COURSE WE ARE  
>PinKinky: er..<br>PinKinky: MMO best friends  
>PinKinky: whut? you don't conisder ME as a best friend?<em>

* * *

><p>My hands hovered over the keyboard. Of <em>course <em>I considered Pink as a best friend in the game. We met when we were both beginners, and up to now, after reaching endgame, we were still great friends. Sasuke only joined in after the first year. Pink and I had fights, flirtings, endless conversations, and everything else we could do in-game, we did _together_. Even if Sasuke was my best friend in the real world, in the game _she _was the one I thought of first. Our relationship has been going on for a total of two whole years, friends came and left in the MMO, but Pink was still there with me from the first day to right now.

I began to type an affirmative when another text popped up.

_PinKinky: brb, gotta deal with real life ppl now  
>PinKinky: cya kyukyu~ :3<em>

I stared at her name for a second longer and remembered Sasuke's words...

I immediately grabbed my phone and dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up, _"Don't tell me you broke your guitar."_

I grinned, remembering that whenever I did call him before a performance, that was exactly what happened. I ended up doing some form of damage to it in the process of practicing and he'd get so pissed and not talk to me for hours before submitting to my awesome self and paying for its fixes.

Ah, good times.

"I didn't! You said I should ask Pink out, right?" I said into the phone, putting the status of my character to 'away' and walking to my closet, where the guitar was placed. Time to get some practice.

_"Aa," _he answered. _"Did you?"_

"Well, no-"

_"Then why are you talking to me?"_

"But like I said before, she could live on the other side of the world!" I said, irritated at his own irritated tone of voice.

I heard him sigh_. "How dumb are you? Even Pink figured it out."_

"Figured out what?"

* * *

><p><em>[Guild] Biometric: sup sky<br>[Guild] Sky.: hey bio. sorry couldn't make it to raids earlier. didn't wake up  
>[Guild] Biometric: its fine. i bet pink and kyu will still be talking about it tomorrow, you'll find out about kyu's fail then<br>[Guild] Sky.: kyu fail? i'm not surprised  
>[Guild] Lavend3r: Don't be so harsh on the guy ^^; we all fail at times<br>[Guild] Biometric: hurry lvling and get to endgame lav. you'll see how fail he is compared to everyone else  
>[Guild] Lavend3r: Isn't he good at PvP?<br>[Guild] Ten10: not when i'm through with him! :D  
>[Guild] Ten10: oh and back \o<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: wb :)  
>[Guild] Ten10: ty~<br>[Guild] Ten10: oh and sky. YOU FAIL TOO. you didn't wake up? is that even an excuse?_

* * *

><p>Ino took a sip of her shake, her eyes on me. "I've been meaning to ask you something."<p>

I raised an eyebrow at her as I twirled my straw around the cup. "What?" We were at the food court, the others still shopping. I got tired - was running out of money - and decided to take a break. Ino, being the awesome best friend she is, joined me.

"When I came to your room earlier, you were playing that stupid game of yours-"

I quickly interrupted her. "It is not a _stupid _game. Do you know how many friends I made there? As much as you and the other girls are great company..." I paused. "The company in-game is better."

She scowled, as expected, and flipped her hair. "Well _excuse me_ that me and the other girls don't spend hours in front of the computer wasting time!"

"PSP," I said in a sing song voice, mocking her so.

"Shut up."

I grinned and took a sip of my beverage. "So I was playing my online game, what of it?"

"When I came in, you looked completely pissed, it's just a _game_, forehead. How do you get so angry and worked up over it?" Before I could reply, she spoke again. "Even I don't do that when I lose at the games in my... portable gaming console."

I bit back the laugh at the last words. Ino was _so _in denial that she liked gaming too, even if it was sissy, single player games.

The real challenge are the MMOs with all the people out there to pwn you. Single players are boooooring. Who you gonna brag to when you win? Your dog?

But to answer her question, I just shrugged like it was nothing... which it kind of was, since getting angry and pissing off Kyuubi was quite fun, and I enjoyed his retorts.

She got annoyed at my expression. "Well?"

I sucked in a breath and explained. "I was doing a raid with my guild, and almost all of us were there. We finally got this other gamer to join us, Blue, and he's like one of the best end gamers out there - though he hardly raids, since his guild only has like two end gamers besides himself. We thought we could guarantee an exactly one minute Orochimaru - he's a raid boss - since we were able to pull off a minute and half one before. But you see, Blue and Kyuubi are best friends in real life. They argued and stuff happened, Kyu said that he would doc for us. Usually, it was _me _who doc-ed, 'cause I'm that good at it, and Kyu was usually an attacker. I didn't mind that we switched places, since his doctor was capped anyway, and so was my hunter - a good attacking job. But right when Orochimaru was about to die, under a minute, Kyu clicked a wrong buff, did a couple of other skills on the wrong person, and just plain out _failed_. We ended up with only a one minute and four seconds Oro raid. Of course, we would've been fine, since we were just four seconds late, but _half _of the people in that raid lived across the world and were lucky to be on at the time. And... yeah, it'll probably be months, if not years, if not _ever_, that we'll have such a great raid team again. That and everyone in his team died, and I was part of that team. Do you know how long it will take me to get the EXP lost from death and cap hunter at one-hundred percent again?"

Ino stared blankly at me.

"I did not understand even half of what you just said."

I grinned.

"And up to now I have no idea how to play _Tekken 5 _on your... portable gaming console."

"Haha, very funny," she said dryly. "But there is one word in your long explanation that I remember you saying before. This 'Kyuubi', he a gamer like you?"

I nodded. "Yup, I guess you can say my best friend."

Silence.

"My MMO, male, _second _best friend," I corrected. Ino has her best friend pride. I respect that.

She nodded her head curtly in acceptance. "I see..." A smirk formed on her faced, I panicked. "You talk about that guy a lot... you like him, don't you?" Always expect Ino to say I had a crush on any of my guy friends...

But then again... I grew quiet and thought about it. Did I like Kyu? He's nice, talkative, funny, charming (at times), and flat out _happy._ I enjoyed his company, and even consider him as a close friend, even if we never met in real life, er well, formally met.

Since we went to the same school and all, I've probably bumped into him a couple times, just never knew it.

* * *

><p><em>[Public Address System] SanFan: To the Shinobi guild: you all suck. You guys couldn't handle a measly 4 seconds? The Desert guild is going to get that one minute EASILY.<br>[Guild] Ten10: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU  
>[Guild] Sky.: ._. great. drama<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: o_o oh dear  
>[Guild] Sky.: ^ that was a proper lady like response<br>[Guild] Sky.: learn from it ten  
>[Guild] Ten10: lav's a total gentle, timid, nice, epic lady<br>[Guild] Ten10: i have no hope  
>[Guild] Sky.: true<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: Not really XD you and Pink are like that too sometimes ^^  
>[Guild] Ten10: :DDDDDDD you think so?<br>[Guild] Sky.: lies_

* * *

><p><em>"She attends Konoha High, you dumb ass."<em>

Oh no.

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, the phone still by my ear. She went to the same _school_. The place where I was an _outcast_.

And since Pink is so awesome, she's probably _high up _on that social ladder.

"How did you know?" I said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

_"She's on my friend's list, like you. So I know when she's on or not. You know the stupid holidays and day-offs our school has?"_

"Hah, yeah. There are loads of them. There was even that one-week cleaning on the school grounds because of that cockroach problem in the cafeteria," I said. Our school had lazy students and even lazier teachers. They'd get any chance they could to drop classes.

_"... Hn. Actually it was that specific week that Pink and I learned that we go to the same school. She was in a team with us, and said her school had a bug problem in the cafeteria and had no classes for the entire week. You said the same thing. But then you went all _stupid _and didn't realize it. Pink kept PM-ing me, wondering how the hell you didn't even suspect of being in the same school."_

I grew quiet and thought about it... Sasuke was actually right. Every time our school had no classes, Pink was also on. We're always on at the same time, so she'd probably be in the same time zone as us. Thinking about it, it was so _obvious_.

_"I thought you guys were best friends. You've never asked each other where you live or study, for the whole two years you were friends?"_

No, of course not. I was dubbed an outcast in freshman year. I met her in sophomore year, when my status was already rock solid.

I didn't want to take that small - one in a _billion _- chance that we went to the same school.

_"You had an inkling that she went to Konoha High, didn't you?" _His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that I didn't reply to his earlier question. I nodded, knowing he couldn't see, but since he's Sasuke, he somehow felt it, one way or another. 'Cause best friends just _know_.

... But when I thought about it, how come _she _never asked?

* * *

><p><em>[Public Address System] Biometric: San, thank you for your kind words. We shall take them into consideration as we get BELOW one minute and watch as your Desert guild stay in your 3 minute time frame.<br>[Guild] Ten10: very very very nice bio ;D teach that woman who's boss around here!  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: sweet PAS spamming!<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: -_- oh wait, that's drama  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: WOOT go bio \o  
>[Guild] Biometric: thought you'd be out longer kyu<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: you don't want me here?  
>[Guild] Biometric: i didn't say anything<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: LAV! HAI! o/  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: tell your cousin he sucks<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: hello and um, no, I don't think i should say that ^^;  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: T^T<em>

* * *

><p>"Forehead, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me."<p>

I immediately faced the source of the voice, terrified at the speaker. "Sorry, I just... thought about it. But yeah, I think I do like Kyu. He's cool."

She let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Cool... Ugh, when it comes to guys you like, you completely _suck _at talking about them."

I paused and thought for a while to organize my thoughts. "Cool just describes... well, all of him. He talks a lot, _even more than you_, he's funny, nice, idiotic, immature, stupid, charming sometimes, and _fun _to be around. He, like... radiates happiness," I described, thinking more about the greatness of my MMO best friend.

But of course, I'm far greater.

I glanced at Ino, who had yet to reply. She faced me with an open jaw. I chuckled and pushed her chin up, "You'll attract flies, pig."

"Have you met in real life?" she asked, opening up her large mouth again.

I shrugged. "Maybe. He also goes to Konoha High, but we haven't formally met as Pink and Kyu."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked with wide eyes. "Why don't you go meet already?"

"He doesn't know we go to the same school. I'm waiting till he figures out," I answered.

She sighed, a sigh that meant she was so ashamed of me and made her wonder why we're friends. "Forehead, you've known each other for _years_. Why didn't you ask him out during that time?"

Because Kyu's an observant guy. I trust that'll he'll find out about the same school thing soon.

"I only knew he went to Konoha High a few months ago, and I wasn't even that sure till Blue confirmed it." I looked down at my drink. "That and well... he's a gamer, Ino-pig."

Ino's eyes widened.

"If other people found out that _I _play games..." I looked up at her big, blue eyes. "We've spent years joining the popular group, I don't want all our hard work to go to waste because of me. You deserve to be up on that social ladder, pig. But knowing you, you'll follow me if I get dragged down."

Because it was true. Ino was that awesome and high school was that horrible. Gamers were usually found in the computer addicts, nerds, and anime fan's group. The only source of gaming those in the popular group had was probably _Snake_ on their cell phones and _Farmville _on _Facebook_. They had no idea what MMO means, or even what a PSP looked like.

Ino could keep her obsession a secret, and I could too... if I didn't meet Kyu.

* * *

><p><em>[Guild] Biometric: leave tag team insulting between you and pink. do not bring lav into this<br>[Guild] PinKinky: I SAW MY NAME! you're talking about me bio? :D I FEEL SO POPULAR  
>[Guild] Ten10: kyu and pink are here. time to see my chatbox get spammed all the way up to my avatar pic :)<br>[Guild] PinKinky: PSH it's cuz you use the 800x600 screen  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: go full screen like the pros!<br>[Guild] PinKinky: damn straight!  
>[Public Address System] |Ai|: Bio, we too appreciate your words of encouragement. We shall witness how your guild will reach below one minute, as you keep going down the raid timer billboard. I apologize though, to say that you are mistaken. We plan on moving that 3 min time frame to 1 min. Please do not worry, we will obtain, and successfully hold, the top 1 spot soon.<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: he totally pwned you bio! gogogogo ai!  
>[Guild] PinKinky: O.O thats the most i've seen ai talk since... EVAR<br>[Guild] Sky.: he only talks to his guildmates and kyu  
>[Guild] PinKinky: OMG SKY! WHERE WERE YOU DURING RAIDS?<br>[Guild] Sky.: sleeping  
>[Guild] PinKinky: ... i am not surprised<br>[Guild] Biometric: kyu, you just gonna let ai get away with saying he'll get our number 1 spot? sure he's your friend, but your chairperson of this guild. act like it and respond to the drama  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: YES SIR!<br>[Guild] PinKinky: type in proper capitalization, spelling and punctuation kyu!  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: YES MAM!<br>[Guild] Ten10: x.x i swear you are such a warfreak bio  
>[Guild] Biometric: you love that<br>[Guild] Ten10: haha true~  
>[Guild] PinKinky: EW! LEAVE LOVEY DOVEY TALK IN THE PM TYVM!<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: you always do that with kyu though...?  
>[Guild] PinKinky: its cuz me and kyu are cool like that ^^v. you can join in on our innuendos talk lav! it'll be a threesome! \o\ \o /o/  
>[Guild] Biometric: leave her out of it<br>[Public Address System] Kyuubi: Hey there Desert Guild. I hear you plan on actually beating us. I advise you to wake up from your impossible dreams and realize that us Shinobi never lose, never give up, and will always win! BELIEVE IT!  
>[Guild] PinKinky: good job kyu. here's a cookie<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: gimmie a lemon instead :3  
>[Guild] PinKinky: why?<br>[Guild] Ten10: for the first time, pink does not know a sexual innuendo THANK GOD  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: there's a part of you that's innocent pink!<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: xDDDD check this out:  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: |Ai|: Sorry about earlier. Puppeet got on my laptop while I was AFK and used my PAS. I don't want any bad vibes between our guilds, Kyuubi.<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: Kyuubi: its np ai. its just guild drama, wouldn't be an MMO without one ;D  
>[Guild] PinKinky: i love how ai types. he even capitalizes my K when talking to meh<br>[Guild] Ten10: sadly, he rarely talks... only to kyu  
>[Public Address System] [BLUE]: I lol'd. You two guilds honestly wouldn't stand a change against Sound.<br>[Guild] PinKinky: THAT TRAITOR! right after he joined us in a raid! the nerve!  
>[Guild] Sky.: the guy is cp of his own guild. you should be GLAD he went to our guild for a couple of mins, even if it was just to raid<br>[Guild] Biometric: his own guildmates are fail. idk why he doesn't come join us.  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: he LIES<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: he never 'lol's!  
>[Guild] Ten10: and i thought you were gonna say something serious<br>[Public Address System] PinKinky: Pathetic guild drama is pathetic. kthxbai  
>[Guild] Sky.: 100% agree<br>[Guild] PinKinky: ty ty, i have like ten more PAS piled up in my bank to talk back +_+  
>[Guild] Ten10: but your freakin ELDER of one of the guilds in the drama pink!<br>[Guild] PinKinky: ya so?  
>[Guild] Biometric: where are your loyalites? punish her kyu<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: sure! :D get in the bed nao and i'll get the handcuffs  
>[Guild] Arteest: Bondage? :D<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: yuuuup! and hey art o\  
>[Guild] Arteest: hello dickess :)<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: I AM NOT DICKLESS  
>[Guild] PinKinky: only if i get to tie you up *.~ and heya art ^^v<br>[Guild] Arteest: hello ugly :)  
>[Guild] PinKinky: I AM NOT UGLY<br>[Guild] Ten10: lol WHY do you two always greet him, knowing he's going to say that?  
>[Guild] PinKinky: cuz we cool like that<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: cuz we cool like that  
>[Guild] PinKinky: HA! i said it first<br>[Public Address System] Industrious: PINK! I love you sweet cherry blossom. You are the most youthful person I have met! Will you marry me?~  
>[Guild] Lavend3r: lol how sweet x3<br>[Guild] Ten10: LMFAO XDDDDDDDDD  
>[Guild] Biometric: gotta love indu<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: ROFLMFAOLOLHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>[Guild] Sky.: he's confessed to you in all chat channels, even in PAS<br>[Guild] PinKinky: STFU ALL OF YOU  
>[Guild] Ten10: reply in pas too!<br>[Guild] PinKinky: i ran out ^^  
>[Guild] Sky.: [Guild] PinKinky: ty ty, i have like ten more PAS piled up in my bank to talk back +_+<br>[Guild] Sky.: lol whut?  
>[Guild] PinKinky: i lied ^^<br>[Public Address System] Kyuubi: BACK OFF INDU! PINK IS MIIIIIIIINE!  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: :3<br>[Guild] PinKinky: i love you kyu  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: i know :D<br>[Guild] Biometric: why don't u just give him a chance? u broke up with your bf irl right?  
>[Guild] PinKinky: yeah but ... I HAVE KYU!<br>[Guild] Ten10: lol you 2 are nothing but a bunch of bff 'joke' flirting  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: whut you talkin about? we lab each other bery bery mucho<br>[Guild] PinKinky: yush he is the thorn to my side  
>[Guild] PinKinky: the face to my fist<br>[Guild] PinKinky: the kinky to my pink  
>[Guild] Biometric: ok stop b4 you start doing sexual innudendos<br>[Guild] PinKinky: ^_^  
>[Guild] Biometric: go official then<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: official?  
>[Guild] Biometric: meet in real life you dimwits. u go to the same school rite?<br>[Guild] Kyuubi: HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
>[Guild] PinKinky: HOW DID YOU KNOW?<br>[Guild] Biometric: blue told me  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: basterd ._.<br>[Guild] PinKinky: how did YOU know kyu? thought you didn't figure it out yet  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: blue told me<br>[Guild] PinKinky: your a big boy. you were supposed to realize by yourself!  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: i sowwie :(<em>

"Get your face away from that PC _now_!"

I got my face away from that PC and looked at Ino now. "So says the one that was glued to her _Final Fantasy..._ number," I retorted, failing a bit at the end since I couldn't remember all of the _Final Fantasy _games that Ino had in her gadget.

She glared at me. "We said we'd only rest at your house for thirty minutes. It's been forty already and we still haven't dressed up for the party later! Start getting ready!" She opened up my closet again, knowing that she had some clothes in it as well. "Think we'll end up drinking tonight?"

I nodded. "Of course, we have no more school. Everyone's gonna get hammered."

"Will you?"

"Nah, gotta wake up early tomorrow to catch up on a few friends that live on the other side of the world, haven't talked to them in days," I told her, pointing at my computer.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, you'll drive then."

"On second thought, I could hold that meeting to another day-"

She stared at me with her cold, calculating, blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'm." I said. When she turned back to face my closet, I turned to face my computer.

_**[System] [BLUE] is inviting you to the team.  
>[System] Kyuubi accepted the invitation.<br>**__[Team] [BLUE]: pink?  
>[Team] Kyuubi: afked? o3o<em>_**  
>[System] PinKinky accepted the invitation.<br>**__[Team] PinKinky: BBBLLLLUUUUEEEE  
>[Team] PinKinky: -glomps-<br>[Team] Kyuubi: D: how come I dont get glomped by you?  
>[Team] PinKinky: cuz you aint as awesome as blue \o blue, you're the most awesome, epic, amazing person EVAR!  
>[Team] PinKinky: +_+ teach me your skill spam sequence<br>[Team] [BLUE]: nty  
>[Team] PinKinky: Q.Q<br>[Team] Kyuubi: :D  
>[Team] PinKinky: AND WHY DID YOU TELL BIO WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL?<br>[Team] [BLUE]: he asked  
>[Team] PinKinky: AND KYU?<br>[Team] [BLUE]: he's stupid  
>[Team] PinKinky: O: ... true<br>[Team] Kyuubi: T^T  
>[Team] Kyuubi: why'd you add us anyway?<br>[Team] [BLUE]: lets try a trio on jiraiya  
>[Team] PinKinky: but we needed at least six ppl last time x.x<br>[Team] [BLUE]: we could try. you two up for it?  
>[Team] Kyuubi: i'm game<br>[Team] PinKinky: lol sure y not _

"Didn't I tell you to get ready?"

_[Team] PinKinky: wait  
>[Team] PinKinky: real life getting in way rite now<br>[Team] PinKinky: sry. another time, or go add bio. g2g  
><em>_**[System] PinKinky has left the team**_

* * *

><p><em>[Team] Kyuubi: cya o  
>[Team] [BLUE]: late fail<br>[Team] Kyuubi: shaddup  
>[Team] [BLUE]: we raid jira tomorrow<br>[Team] Kyuubi: rofl what about adding bio?  
>[Team] [BLUE]: hell no<br>[Team] Kyuubi: XD _

I stretched my hands, looking at the clock. It was already six, time to start getting ready for the show later. I faced my computer again, about to log out when a text popped up in the chat box.

_[Team] [BLUE]: you asked pink out yet?_

The grin automatically formed on my face. Sometimes, I bet Sasuke would make a great _girl _best friend.

_[Team] Kyuubi: i'll get there when i get there! don't rush  
>[Team] [BLUE]: if i dont rush you, you'll never get there<br>[Team] [BLUE]: what are you waiting for? you don't have to ask her out on a date. just ask for her to meet you somewhere so you can finally SEE EACH OTHER_

If she saw me... if she _already _saw me before, things would end badly. There could be a chance that Pink is an outcast also, or maybe down that social ladder, but I don't want to take the chance that she may, in fact, be one of those at the top. She's too awesome a friend to give up because I got greedy and wanted to be friends with her, both in-game and in real life.

_[Team] Kyuubi: dude, sasuke, its me. one of those 'outcasts'  
>[Team] [BLUE]: do you think pink would be as shallow as to no longer be friends with you because of that stupid status?<em>

Of course I didn't... right?

_[Team] Kyuubi: no  
>[Team] [BLUE]: then wth are you waiting for?<br>[Team] Kyuubi: idk okay? pink's been a great friend. i just don't want to take any chances that she may be one of those stereotyping girls  
>[Team] [BLUE]: you're hopeless<br>[Team] [BLUE]: do it or i'll be the one to ask her out  
>[Team] Kyuubi: you wouldn't dare<br>[Team] [BLUE]: if it would get you moving, i don't see why not  
>[Team] Kyuubi: FINE<br>[Team] Kyuubi: wait... you're actually helping me out with my love life! miracles do happen! :D  
>[Team] [BLUE]: [Team] [BLUE]: you're hopeless<br>[Team] Kyuubi: ... ty  
>[Team] [BLUE]: np<em>

One of the rare times I realized that Sasuke wasn't emotionally constipated... and when it was me who was... We're rubbing off on each other in the wrong way.

* * *

><p>I winked at Ino. "We look gorgeous."<p>

She twirled around, examining herself in the mirror. "We always do. Now let's go, turn off your computer and get those keys, forehead."

I nodded and took a seat, about to log out and turn it off-

_[BLUE]: pink  
>PinKinky: blue<em>

"One minute, Ino-pig!"

"I will seriously time you."

_PinKinky: OMFG  
>PinKinky: its YOU thats actually pming ME<br>[BLUE]: -_- when kyu asks you out. you better meet him  
>PinKinky: what made u think i wouldn't? o:<br>[BLUE]: i don't doubt you. kyu THINKS he's all that. but he's not  
>PinKinky: lol that's true... whut does that have to do with me meeting him or not?<br>[BLUE]: you'll see  
>PinKinky: o.o;;... hey blue<br>[BLUE]: what?  
>PinKinky: ty for FINALLY teling kyu we go to the same skool and kicking his ass to finally ask to meet me (which he better soon)<br>[BLUE]: np_

"One minute is up! Turn it off or I'll unplug it," she threatened.

_PinKinky: gonna log now. see ya blue \o  
>[BLUE]: cya<em>

I felt Ino loom over my shoulder. I logged out already, but she was able to catch a glimpse of my chat box. As I was in the process of turning it off, she said, "Pink and blue. Sounds like a nice combination. Why don't you go out with him? He's the one that found out about the same school thing first, right?"

I laughed at the thought. Me and Blue? Together?

It's as insane as me cutting my hair to chin length.

"Blue's a total playboy. He's got loads of girls falling for him left and right in-game," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. "I bet it's like that in reality too, if he has the looks of course."

"Then you wouldn't have to worry about him being down that social ladder," she informed me. I slowly nodded in understanding.

If Blue was half as cool and popular as he was in-game in real life, then there's no doubt that he could be a popular, or even close to one. I wouldn't mind meeting him in real life, if he had a high status, he too would keep our gaming a secret and it'd be okay to be seen in a public place with him...

But... he's Blue.

He's not Kyu.

I shrugged and opened the door, waiting for Ino to leave the room first. "Blue's great, maybe even better than Kyu. But Kyu... he's like... he's _Kyu_ and I like him more. And besides, if Blue was popular, then there's no doubt that Kyu would be as well."

There was no one among the school who were best friends with someone in another social status... right?

* * *

><p><em>[Broadcasting] SanFan: say that to my face you basterd<br>[Broadcasting] Sky.: nty  
>[Guild] Ten10: lol you fighting with san AGAIN?<br>[Guild] Sky.: thought you were duo-ing with bio in the dungeon  
>[Guild] Biometric: sent her to the city to get arrows<br>[Broadcasting] SanFan: you scared?  
>[Broadcasting] Sky.: yes<br>[Broadcasting] Puppeet: be a man sky  
>[Broadcasting] Sky.: too much effort, so nty<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: lol you 2 fight like a married couple ^^  
>[Broadcasting] Ten10: [Guild] Lavend3r: lol you 2 fight like a married couple<br>[Broadcasting] SanFan: -_- tell lav i'll sick kan on her  
>[Guild] Ten10: [Broadcasting] SanFan: -_- tell lav i'll sick kan on her<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: ;_; san is so mean  
>[Guild] Arteese: it could be a way of expressing love :)<br>[Guild] Lavend3r: if being mean is her way of love... o.o she loves you so much sky  
>[Guild] Sky.: pls don't say that<br>[Broadcasting] Kanine: wtf? since when was i part of the conversation?  
>[Broadcasting] Sky.: since now kan. blame ten for hotkeying lav's message<br>[Broadcasting] Kanine: -BLAMES-  
>[Broadcasting] Ten10: :3 so kan... JOIN OUR GUILD ALREADY<br>[Broadcasting] Kanine: and see pink and kyu spam chat box till it reaches my avatar pic? nty  
>[Broadcasting] Ten10: ugh too true Q.Q<br>[Broadcasting] Sky.: but lav is with us  
>[Broadcasting] Kanine: but bio is with you<br>[Broadcasting] Puppeet: rofl poor lav. just tell bio to mind his own business  
>[Broadcasting] Industrious: may i join your guild ten? :D<br>[Broadcasting] Ten10: no way. pink will murder me  
>[Broadcasting] Industrious: TT_TT<br>[Broadcasting] Ten10: anyway, leaving map. cya san, kan, indu, pup, everyone else in the city o/  
>[Broadcasting] SanFan: c ya<br>[Broadcasting] Industrious: see ya, have fun lvling ten~ :D  
>[Public Address System] Biyutipol: [BLUE] my love for you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. You are all I think about, all I care about, will you please be mine?~<br>[Broadcasting] Puppeet: lmfao XDDDD poor chick. she's got like 10 rivals now  
>[Guild] Arteest: blue isn't even online :_

* * *

><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What are you glaring at? I didn't even do anything yet!" I defended. He just ignored me and went back to sulking like the little emo boy he is. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and looked back in front. We would be performing in about five minutes.

I scanned the crowd, anyone of the people in this room could be Pink - Does that girl have pink hair? - and if she was among them, that would ultimately mean that she was a popular. So I hope, even if I am amazing at performing, that Pink is not here and was never, ever here to witness it.

"Oh god, it's _him _again." Someone whispered loudly.

My eyes did not go over to where the voice filled with so much _disgust _came from.

"The weirdo that follows Sasuke? I wonder how he can stand it!" another voice said.

"What weirdo? The blonde kid?" A third voice said. "The marks on his face are... odd, but he looks cute."

Did I just hear that? From a _gossiper_? It felt nice to be complimented, but... it was too suspicious.

The first girl scoffed. "EW! Are you going _blind_, forehead?"

"What? He looks better than half of our male population-" But the one that complimented me was interrupted.

"He's an _outcast_."

My fists clenched.

"... Oh."

They were all the same.

* * *

><p><em>[Broadcasting] Lavend3r: Mist team LF puller, doc, and tank~<br>[Trade] Biyutipol: S- Jounin M & F, Leaf Headband, Bandages, Ninja Sword. B- Diamond Wedding Rings. PM me offers ^.~  
>[Broadcasting] SanFan: why are you buying wedding rings?<br>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: mind your own business  
>[Broadcasting] Lavend3r: Mist team LF puller and doc<br>[Trade] Biometric: B- Diamond Wedding Rings. Paying more than Biyu  
>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: damn you bio<br>[Trade] Sky.: S- diamond weddings rings 5mil  
>[Broadcasting] Biometric: wtf sky<br>[Broadcasting] Sky.: what? buy em bio/biyu  
>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: those things cost like only 2mil! ]:<br>[Broadcasting] Sky.: make blue feel guilty that you payed 5mil for rings. he'll say yes to you no doubt  
>[Broadcasting] Lavend3r: Mist team LF puller and doc~<br>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: he already said yes to me!  
>[Broadcasting] Biometric: he wasn't even ON when you confessed to him<br>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: -ignores the jealous tards-  
>[Trade] Biyutipol: S- Jounin M &amp; F, Leaf Headband, Bandages, Ninja Sword B- Diamond Weddings Rings. PM me offers ^.~<br>[Trade] Sky.: S- diamond weddings rings 5mil  
>[Trade] Biyutipol: STFU sky!<br>[Broadcasting] GS_Hokage: Please refrain from chatting in trade channel  
>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: -_- WHY do i bother arguing with you guys<br>[Broadcasting] Biometric: i wonder y too. u always lose  
>[Broadcasting] PinKinky: SHUT UP BIO<br>[Broadcasting] PinKinky: FIGHT FOR WHO YOU LOVE BIYU!  
>[Broadcasting] Biyutipol: ty, i will :D<br>[Broadcasting] GS_Hokage: caps pink_

* * *

><p>I logged off and pocketed my iPhone, before some GS could scold me further and other conversations popped up that I couldn't help but partake in. I promised Ino I would just <em>check <em>my precious gadget, if I spend more than a minute on it, she'll destroy me.

I turned to face the two girls I was with; Ino and another popular, one of those bubbly and annoying ones. "Sasuke is absolutely _gorgeous_!"

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked, twirling my chair around to talk with them better.

Ino flipped back her hair. "The guy singing, he goes to our school, forehead. Seriously, actually _listen _to gossip sometimes, will you?"

I shrugged in response and glanced at the stage, and saw this Sasuke guy and the outcast one playing some song I didn't know. I have to admit, they were quite good... and that the Sasuke was indeed eye candy. "If he's so popular, how come he doesn't hang with us?"

Our friend's pretty face darkened as she scowled and gulped down another shot. "It's 'cause he hangs around with that _loser_."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, curious. He must be something, to keep his friend from joining the higher ups in our school.

"Other than the fact he's the main reason Sasuke isn't one of us, he's a... idiot," Ino explained. "You know the stupid clowns in class that fail a lot and are just plain weirdos? Kinda like that Kiba guy, except he's with his skater friends. But Naruto... he's pulling Sasuke down, do you even know how many popular girls want to date him?"

I blinked. "Do you two?"

The girl nodded. "I do."

Ino shrugged. "He's hot, but I've had my fill of cool, quiet guys last year. Need a new type of man now." Always expect Ino to talk about guys like how she talks about clothes.

I stared at the two longer, my eyes widened in realization. "I think I had Chemistry with Sasuke last year... Naruto's the blonde guy, right?" She nodded. "He seems familiar..."

My phone vibrated and I rummaged around my bag to get it. Our friend gulped down her ninth (tenth?) shot and Ino stood up to dance. She faced me with a roll of eyes before she bagged my iPhone _again_. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"_Enjoy _the night, forehead!" she giggled out, dancing beside him. "Have fun, let loose!" I smiled and joined her, a few of our friends standing up as well when they saw us. The amazing music, the great (at times) people, the free drinks, the catcalls, the tight clothes, the club and just all this _fun _was amazing.

_This _was the type of thing populars get to experience. And it's one thing I don't plan on giving up anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>Kyuubi: PINK :DDD<br>PinKinky: hey kyu. only logged on for a sec to tell any guildmates i know that live here to get to bed  
>PinKinky: heading to sleep soon<br>PinKinky: party a few hours ago was great but damn i'm tired x.x_

I froze at those words. No way, right? There's no way that Pink could be among those people at ANBU, right? Right?

_Please._

_Kyuubi: lol must have been fun  
>PinKinky: it was ;D<br>[Guild] PinKinky: get to sleep bio. i KNOW its also 2am there  
>[Guild] Biometric: you sleep first<br>Kyuubi: so pink  
>PinKinky: yeah kyu? make it quick. eyes dieing<br>Kyuubi: wanna meet up sometime soon?_

* * *

><p>I froze, all signs of drowsiness disappeared.<p>

Of course I wanted to meet him... but at the same, I desperately didn't want to.

_Kyuubi: how about tomorrow? O: or the day after, in case you got a hang over or somethin_

What should I do? He's _Kyu_, my most awesome friend... but...

PinKinky: sure

My finger hovered over the 'Enter' key...

"Sakura Haruno! Get to bed now!" My mom exclaimed. She was pissed that I arrived late, even stole my keys and wouldn't allow me to use my car for a month. I jumped a bit at the loud shriek she made and accidently placed my hands down, successfully hitting that key.

_PinKinky: sure_

Oh, _no_.

* * *

><p>Happiness was only thing flowing through me right now. Finally, after years of being friends in-game, I get to finally meet her in real life! She didn't even hesitate!<p>

_PinKinky: tomorrow's good, didn't get to drink  
>PinKinky: how about we have lunch together? 1pm? at root cafe?<br>Kyuubi: you just want me to pay :P  
>PinKinky: I R POOR THIS SUMMER<br>PinKinky: but yes, pls and ty :3  
>PinKinky: what'll you be wearing?<br>Kyuubi: orange  
>PinKinky: describe more<em>

I glanced to my open closet and saw the clothes piled on the bottom of it. I'll probably wear what I pick up first.

_Kyuubi: jeans  
>PinKinky: MOAR<br>Kyuubi: high cut orange converse  
>PinKinky: lol kk... your the only person i know that owns something like that o.o;<br>Kyuubi: and you?  
>PinKinky: prolly red<br>Kyuubi: PinKinky: describe more  
>PinKinky: too tired to search through closet right now. i'll just find you<br>PinKinky: sleep now x.x  
>[Guild] PinKinky: heading to bed. you shud too, bio, kyu<br>[Guild] Biometric: ya ya. nite all  
>[Guild] Sashimi: lol nite you ppl. u all should learn to wake up early so you'll see half of the other guild online. jash and bomb are missing you o\<br>[Guild] PinKinky: i try... really i do ;_; but yeah, night. tell em i miss them too o/  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: good nightsweet dreams/don't let bio bugs bite/i'll try sash/tell jash to stop dodging filter_

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the tables that were outside the cafe, waiting for Pink. I came at exactly one, glad to see that she wasn't here yet. Since she'll be the one to recognize me, it'd be more practical for me to arrive first. I leaned back on the chair and glanced at the other customers. There were some workers, kids, families, and a bunch of other people. Luckily, I recognized none. But not a single one of them wore red or was around the same age as me.<p>

Now, time to sit back and wait. Seconds passed and I got a bit bored and ordered a drink. Minutes passed and I looked up at any new person that approached.

Hours passed and Pink had yet to show up.

* * *

><p><em>[Guild] Kyuubi: has pink been on?<br>[Guild] Ten10: not yet, y?  
>[Guild] Kyuubi: nothing<em>

* * *

><p>I sat on my chair and stared at the desktop. I was on my other character, a beginner that my guild mates thought to have added, and I stared longer at the screen.<p>

I buried my face in my hands.

I just stood up Kyu...

No...

I just stood up _Naruto_.

* * *

><p><em>[BLUE]: have you asked pink out yet?<em>

I stared at his message a little longer, before I resumed training after giving my answer

_Kyuubi: ya  
>[BLUE]: when will u meet?<br>Kyuubi: yesterday  
>[BLUE]: did you meet her?<br>Kyuubi: no  
>[BLUE]: wtf? why?<br>Kyuubi: she didn't come_

Sasuke did not reply.

* * *

><p>"Forehead if you don't unlock this door I'll break it down myself!"<p>

"It isn't locked."

The door opened, Ino entered the room and closed it behind her. She coughed, "I... um, I knew that. Just making sure you're alive."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I looked up from my Nintendo DS. "What?"

"You..." She stared at my gadget. "I thought you hated single player games."

I shrugged and resumed playing _Trauma Center: Under the Knife_. "Now I see why you like them. No people around."

Wrong words. She automatically guessed something was wrong.

She sat down on the chair in front of my computer, "Mind if I use your computer for a bit?"

"Go ahead," I said, not looking up from the two, small screens.

A few minutes passed and I froze, eyes wide, as I heard the familiar music... the one from the only MMO I have installed. I paused the game and went towards Ino. She was playing it. "_What _are you doing?" I asked.

"Now I see why you like them. Many people around," was her answer.

I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance. "What do you really want, pig?"

"Just came to check up on you today and get the skirt I lent you," she answered, "but then when I came in, there was such a _gloomy _atmosphere about." She began making her character. "Spill."

"I was supposed to meet Kyu yesterday."

Her eyes widened and she turned to look up at me. "What? Really?" But then her excited grin turned into a frown. "Wait, supposed to?"

"I stood him up."

"_Why_?"

"He's Naruto."

Her eyes softened. She let out a sigh and leaned back on my chair. "How did you know?"

"I went to our meeting place, saw him in all his orange converse glory. Before he could see me... I ran away," I muttered, getting disgusted at how I acted.

He was Kyu_, _damn it. A best friend of mine. And I just left him there because he was an... an... _outcast_. My reputation would be torn to shreds if anyone saw me hanging out with him, all the hard work the past two years would be put in vain.

... But he's Kyu. Our entire friendship the past two years would be put in vain.

"Do you regret it?" Ino asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Of course. Either way, I'll end up regretting something. If I went to meet him, make friends with him in real life, my reputation would plummet. But if I didn't meet up, our friendship would be the one going down."

"Honestly, forehead, I just don't know what to do with you."

I sat up and stared at her. She was already entering the beginner village.

"The time at the food court, I let you be. But now... oh, god, forehead, _what _would you do without me?" she said, still not tearing her eyes away from the screen. "I love you, really I do. But you're just so _stupid _at times I wonder why I put up with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering why she was insulting me for no good reason.

"If _I _suddenly said that I was... oh I don't know, a hardcore goth, would you still be friends with me?"

"Of course."

"If I was a nerd with horrible fashion taste?"

"Yes."

"If I was a lesbian?"

"... Are you?"

"No. What about... if I was an outcast, would you still be friends with me?"

I looked down at my hands, realizing what her questions were all about. "... Yes."

"If this Kyu guy really is your best friend, would you still be friends with him even if he was Naruto?" she asked, turning my chair and facing me.

"But..."

"But what? It's your choice, Sakura." She never calls me that. "The reputation you've been building for two years, or the best friend you've had for two years?" She frowned, but then that frown turned into a small smile. "If Naruto was in your place, what do you think he would choose? His status or _you_?"

Me.

Because Kyu... because _Naruto _was cool like that.

What was I thinking? Why did I stand him up? Why did I leave him? Why was I so freakin' _stupid_?

Why oh why did I hesitate when choosing either my reputation or Naruto?

Because it was high school (even if its summer).

I rummaged through my closet and put on a denim short and green camisole. I went to my drawer and got out my socks and headed to the side of my bed to get my green converse. I couldn't wear heels or slippers, 'cause damn it, with my car not available, I was going to _run_.

Ino laughed at my rushing. "Where are you going?"

"The school library is still open during summer, right? Also the computer database on their students?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You know Naruto's last name?" I asked, tying my hair into a high ponytail after pocketing my phone.

Ino paused and pursed her lips. "Uh... Uzukaki or something, all I know is that it starts with a U."

I nodded. "Thanks." I reached for the door, but then faced her again. "Really, Ino... I don't know what I'd do without you."

The blonde girl smiled and shoo-ed me away with her hands. "I already know that. Now go and get yourself a boyfriend."

"He's my best friend!"

"_I'm _your best friend. _He's_ gonna be your boyfriend!"

* * *

><p>Ino glanced back at the desktop, her character was created and the tutorial was about PM-ing someone. A smirk appeared as she remembered the in-game name of one of Sakura's friends that was a certain best friend of one of her best friends.<p>

_Deliciouz~: you're sasuke, right?  
>[BLUE]: who are you?<em>

* * *

><p><em>[BLUE]: dude, wth is your man pride? SHE's the one that's gonna be all romantic and sht<br>Kyuubi: wtf are you talking about?_

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. I managed to cap a couple of jobs, since I was still so _pissed _at being stood up - good reason or no, I have a right to be angry, don't I? So my mindset was all about leveling. And the more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

... Or was it... sadder...?

Pink was my best friend. Also Sasuke, but that's beside the point. She was a _friend_, so what happened? Did she see me, then after seeing that I was one of the outcasts of the school, decide to leave me?

I saw her status, the last time she logged in was zero days ago. Which meant she probably logged on last night or something, but still, the fact remains; she's well, she didn't get into any accident, she was fine.

She didn't come.

_Why?_

I froze as I stared at the side of the screen. It showed that someone had logged on. _She _logged on. But before I could PM her, a message appeared in the middle of the screen.

_**[System] PinKinky is inviting you to the team.  
>[System] Kyuubi accepted the invitation.<strong>_

I let out a sigh, might as well listen to her excuse.

_[Team] PinKinky: Please_

_[Public Address System] PinKinky: Look_

_[Broadcasting] PinKinky: Out_

_[Trade] PinKinky: Your_

_[Guild] PinKinky: Window_

_PinKinky: Kyu_

My eyes widened. Look out my...? I stood up and headed to my window, I pushed away the curtains and opened it up.

And there, standing on my front lawn was a pink haired girl.

Sakura Haruno, one of the most popular girls in Konoha High. She was high, if not the highest, on the social ladder. She was one of the most sought for girls in the entire school. She was a smart, rich, _and _pretty.

And she's... Pink?

She smiled and waved both of her hands to get my already caught attention. "Kyu!"

She _was_.

Sakura grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kyu!" she exclaimed so that I could hear it.

I looked around, glad to know that my neighbors didn't leave their house at the commotion, it being so hot out. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was sweating a lot... And how did she know where I lived?

"It's me, Pink!" she said, cupping her hands around her mouth to further increase the volume. "The real name's Sakura Haruno! What about you?"

All anger from before just washed away, I couldn't stay mad at Pink. She was _Pink _for crying out loud, no matter what she did, I knew that in the end, I'd end up forgiving her.

Because that's what best friends do.

I leaned on the window sill and grinned down at her. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

She crossed her arms. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of your house and let's head to Root, you moron! You gonna let a girl wait under the blazing sun? Oh wait." Her frown turned into a large smile. "You gonna let your best friend wait under the blazing sun?"

And just like that, we were acting like best friends again.

* * *

><p>While walking to the Root Cafe, I cast a sideward glance at Kyu-<em>Naruto<em>. He wore an orange top, jeans, and that orange converse of his.

Green and orange. It was a weird combination... but, our friendship was used to the weird.

He caught me staring - oogling - at him. He grinned, "I know I'm gorgeous, Sakura, but please, have some modesty!"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder. I didn't put much force into it, but he let out a small wince at the pain. Heh, wimp. "You're cute and all, but among us two, _I'm _the gorgeous one."

He nodded, a serious expression on his face. "Yes, of course. Says the one that went all sweaty and sticky to my house."

"I _ran _from my house to our school to your house. There are no buses in those routes and my car was taken way!" I glared at him, "You should be in awe at the effort I put to get your forgiveness."

"I am," he grinned at me, "You have yet to say sorry though."

Observant bast- But then I let out a sigh. It was all my fault, he had no blame whatsoever. "I'm sorry I stood you up yesterday. When I saw you... when I remembered your social status, I remembered mine and well... I worked two years to get that reputation, and that was all I was thinking about. I didn't remember that it was your friendship in those two years that helped me pull through," I said the last words in almost a whisper. "So, I'm so, so, so sorry."

He smiled. "You are forgiven."

"I better be. Wasted an entire PAS for a single word."

Naruto (it felt so... _different _thinking about him with that name) laughed. "I'm sure you left everyone who saw that speechless wondering what the hell you were talking about."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "I like being mysterious." When we arrived at the cafe, we took a seat and ordered the food. I was about to say something, when he spoke up first.

"People might see us here," he told me.

* * *

><p>She shrugged. "I'll fall down that high school social ladder, but I'll be fine."<p>

I grinned. "Of course! I'll be there to catch you!"

Her eyes widened and she flushed, a tint of red on her cheeks. How did I get so lucky as to be best friends with such a beautiful girl?

My grin turned into a mischievous one as I remembered something. "Can I borrow your iPhone? Need to do something real quick in-game!"

She rolled her eyes and handed it to me.

"Sorry I'm bringing up the game on our date," I said, entering my username and password into the small gadget.

I couldn't see, but I knew she blushed again. "This is not a date! We're just best friends!"

"Whatever you say, Sa-ku-ra."

* * *

><p><em>[Trade] Kyuubi: B- Emerald Weddings Rings<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

It didn't turn out quite like I expected. I r sad.

And I apologize for the wall of text that is in the form of game conversations. If you didn't read through it, I don't blame you.

All that useless conversation between their friends in the story is just that: useless. I don't know why I added it, maybe to give the story a more 'gaming' feel. That and if some of you readers didn't bother checking the glossary, then to give some sort of enlightenment. The story was inspired by my current addiction to this MMO game I'm playing: _DOMO (Dream of Mirrors Online)_. I based the game in the story off of DOMO, just added and changed a few things. As for the names of the players in game... well, it's pretty obvious on who's the real Naruto character behind the player.

Love it? Hate it? Lust it? I really don't care, I'm just glad you read through it.

(But feedback would be great. hinthint)


End file.
